Forbidden Fruit
by dragonsprit
Summary: Mariana has a crush on Callie what happens when she acts on it?


**This is my first attempt at a Fosters story hope it is enjoyed by all this will be a one-shot I will be putting up a full long story at a later date.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own Fosters all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **Warning** **This is a Callie/Mariana smut shot if that** **'** **s not your thing kindly read something else.**

 **Here are some things to keep in mind as you read:**

 **This story is AU as far as time-line**

 **Mariana is 18 and single**

 **Callie is 20 she didn** **'** **t get adopted but is still cared for by Stef and Lena**

 **Jude was adopted Callie** **'** **s adoption feel through but Stef and Lena got gauadianship**

 **The rest will be explained in story.**

 **Chapter1 Forbidden Feelings**

Seventeen year old Mariana Adams-Fosters was a normal teenager she was a soon to be college freshmen with a passion for learning and dance she had a great life considering she was adopted at the age of five along with her twin brother Jesus.

Mariana loved both her moms she had even forgiven her birth mother Ana for abandoning her and Jesus all those years ago she even built a real relationship with her birth mom and would spend weekends with Ana on occasion.

To anyone looking in from the outside Mariana's life was perfect but in reality it wasn't at least to Mariana it wasn't and it was all because she was in love with Callie.

Even though she knew it was forbidden Mariana couldn't help herself she was in love with Callie and wanted to be her no matter what and being the week before Callie went back to UCLA for school she had to make her move.

Since Mariana knew Callie was about to come home from work she decided to try and beat her home from the library.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to Mariana Callie was home but she wasn't alone she was currently in her room having sex with Daphanie the two had been friends with benefits for six months which came about when Callie and Daphanie were at a party for Callie's dorm mate.

Callie currently had Daphanie over her knee spanking her.

Smack

"Ah Callie I've been bad spank me." Daphanie moaned.

"Yes you have Daph but now I'm going to give you the best sex you ever had get on the bed and lay on your back."

Daphanie did as instructed and before she knew it Daphanie was on her back with her legs on Callie's shoulders.

Callie started by inhaling Daphne scent.

"MMM Daph baby you're already so wet." Callie said as she ran her fingers through her friends wet pussy.

"Aw Callie stop teasing me and fuck me." Daphanie begged.

"Don't worry Daph we'll get to that" Callie said as she began sucking Daphanie's right nipple.

Meanwhile across town Mariana was about six blocks from home when she ran into Jesus Connor Jude and Brandon tossing the football around she was noticed by Brandon who was trying to catch an overthrown ball from Jesus.

"Hey Mariana where you headed?"

"Home I want some alone time before moms show up."

"Cool we'll be home later Moms went shooting at the range."

"Thanks I'll see you guys for dinner."

Mariana left the park hoping she could spend alone time with Callie before her brothers got home.

Meanwhile back at the house Callie and Daphanie were still messing around this time Daphanie was eating Callie out.

"Aw fuck Daph don't stop."

"I don't plan to Callie." Daphanie said as she continued to eat Callie out.

Daphanie worked over Callie's pussy for another twenty minutes before Callie climaxed.

"Daphanie thanks for that you're an amazing lay."

"No worries Callie I'm glad it was good for you but I wanted to know if we could use the strap-on tonight."

"Sure just give me time to rest then I'll fuck your brains out."

"I could use some food lets go."

Callie and Daphanie went downstairs in shorts and t-shirts and made sandwiches while watching a movie.

"Callie do you think we could watch a movie random movie for a bit?"

"Sure if you find anything good on TV."

After flipping through the channels the girls settled on a crime action movie.

"Lets watch this Indy movie I'm sick of mainstream movies."

"Fine with me."

About twenty minutes later coming through the back of the house Mariana went through the kitchen and up to her room noticing that Callie was sitting Daphanie which gave her an idea.

Mariana went up to her room and decided that to make her move she would have to get Callie away from Daphanie but couldn't figure out how just yet this was going to work she stood in her room deciding to take a wait and see Daphanie would leave on her own.

Back downstairs Callie and Daphanie were busy watching the movie laughing.

"Hey Callie this movie is kind of boring can we do something else?" Daphanie asked seductively

No Daph we cant Mariana is upstairs and you cant keep quiet when we use the strap-on."

"Yes I can Callie we've done it before." Daphanie begged.

"Fine Daph but if we get caught its on you bring the bag from my room."

"On it."

Daphanie went into Callie's room and found the small gym bag that held Callie's collection of toys luckily Mariana was listening to music and didn't pay the older girl any mind.

A few moments later Daphanie came back down to the den with the bag.

"Alright Daph get ready while I setup."

Callie poured the contents of the bag on to the couch and while Daphanie lubed her butt Callie prepared her strap-on with her spare bottle of lube.

"Alright Callie I'm ready."

Daphanie got on the floor while Callie closed the curtains.

"Alright the deal is I pound you until you're done and you leave got it?"

"Yeah Callie same as always."

"Good get ready."

Callie teased Daphanie's butt with a few swats as Daphanie held back a moan.

"Alright Daph get ready I'm going in."

Callie eased in earning a whimper from her friend.

"MMM Callie you can move now."

"Okay." Callie replied as she slowly trusted into Daphanie's backdoor.

After a few thrusts Callie picked up the speed.

Daphanie felt herself about to reach her peek and she put her head down yelling into the floor as she peeked luckily there was a throw on the floor Callie was going to put in the wash in a bit.

After Daphanie composed herself she turned to Callie.

Thanks for that I'll get my stuff and leave."

"Alright Daph be quick about it."

Callie or Daphanie didn't know it but Mariana had seen the whole encounter from the stairs and had plotted her next move back in her room she faked sleep as Daphanie dressed and left.

A half hour later Callie had tossed the throw in the wash and headed up to her room.

Just as Callie was putting away her harness Mariana surprised Callie.

"Hey Callie."

"Oh shit Mariana you scared me."

"Sorry but I couldn't sleep on the count of you and Daphanie downstairs screwing."

Callie was shocked she had been caught.

"Mariana I'm sorry don't tells Stef and Lena please." Callie begged.

Relax I won't tell under one condition."

"Name it I'll do anything."

"Alright first you tell me what the deal is with you and Daphanie then you get a strap-on out of your bag and you use it on me and we date in secret."

"Fine Daphanie and I are friends with benefits have been for months but that can stop and if you can keep us a secret until I move out we can date."

"Done."

"Fine so how are we doing this?"

"I want the same thing you gave Daphanie downstairs."

"Can you handle that?"

"No problem I've done it before with Emma."

"Okay wow shocker."

Get over it I've been waiting forever for this."

"Okay fine get ready."

Callie went over switched out her used pink strap-on for a six inch flesh colored one covering it in lube.

Mariana was already in position when Callie went behind her they shared a few kisses and touches as Mariana prepared herself.

"I'm ready Callie go in." Mariana said as she rubbed her pussy

Callie eased in gently

"Ow."

"Still tight I'll wait."

After a few moments Mariana rocked herself on Callie as she fingered herself.

"Go ahead Callie fuck me".

Callie began slow thrusting as Mariana moaned from being full".

"MMM fuck me Callie."

"That's it take it Mari." Callie stated as she sped up her thrusts.

Mariana knew her end was approaching as did Callie.

"Oh Callie Fuck! I'm coming!"

Mariana collapsed on her bed with a look of euphoria.

"Thanks Callie that was amazing."

"Anything for Mari not lets sleep I need a nap".

"Same here."

Callie re hid the toy in a bag to wash it later and drifted off to sleep with Mariana with bot of them knowing this was their little secret."

 **That does it for this smut shot I will return with a longer Fosters story soon that one will focus on Callie & Mariana in separate relationships.**


End file.
